


Scandalous Messages

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 'cause she thirsty, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, I'm not sorry, Jesus has left the chat, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Then it derails, There's fluffy banter between reader and Raihan in the beginning, but reader never uses it, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: Wanting to get revenge on Raihan for teasing you, you give him a taste of his own medicine by sending him some dirty texts and photos while he's busy at his gym. Your punishment is anything but soft.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 338





	Scandalous Messages

**Author's Note:**

> My thirst for Raihan will never be quenched.
> 
> Edit: Also posted on Wattpad. Probably should have put that in the first place. My bad!

Raihan groaned as his phone's alarm went off, signalling him that it was time to get out of bed. He turned it off before turning to his side, a soft smile gracing his features as he saw you, still asleep and looking as adorable as ever.

It was your day off. In fact, you had the entire week off as you had been working overtime for the past few weeks. You worked for a refuge for rescued pokémon, and employees were constantly needed as a lot of the pokémon needed constant daily care to recover from whatever trauma or injuries they had. You always volunteered to lend an extra hand.

In the end, you were utterly overworked. Even more so than he was, even though the gym challenge was reaching its peak. You had been dead set on working as you were highly passionate about your work, something that Raihan admired greatly, but he had profusely begged for you to take a vacation. You were always taking care of others, so much that you often forgot to take care of yourself. In the end, he managed to convince you to take it easy, thankfully.

He brushed a few strands of your hair out of your face, gently running his fingers on your soft skin. He leaned in to give your forehead a soft peck, which made your eyes gently flutter open.

He chuckled nervously, sending you an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

You rubbed your eyes, a soft smile overtaking your features. "Don't worry. If It means I get kisses from you, then I'm not complaining," you said in a whisper.

"Hm… I'll give you as many kisses as you want," he said as he tenderly pressed his lips to yours.

You smiled as you cuddled up to Raihan's bare chest. You knew that he had to get ready to head to his gym, but he was so warm and comfortable, you wanted to snuggle him. The sound of his heartbeat had almost lulled you back to sleep. Your hand rested on his stomach. You secretly loved the feeling of his sculpted abs.

Raihan playfully pouted as he wrapped his arms around you. "Noo… don't snuggle me like that. I won't be able to get out of bed if you keep being cute."

You giggled softly. "No one's forcing you to wrap your arms around me, you dork."

"As much as I want to cuddle you half to death, I have to go take a shower," Raihan said as he detached his arms from you, making you whine softly.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast while you shower?" You asked, prompting yourself on your elbow.

"Babe, you should rest. You're on a break, and you should sleep in. I'll make myself some food, don't worry!" He grinned as he stood up.

"I'm worried you'll burn the house down."

"I'm not that bad…"

You rolled your eyes. "Go take a shower."

He chuckled, sending you a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

As Raihan headed to the bathroom, you sighed, already missing the man's presence. The little playful morning banter between the two of you was heartwarming and never failed to put a smile on your face. 

You laid your head back onto your pillow, ultimately deciding to rest your eyes until Raihan was done showering. It felt nice to be able to laze around now that you were on vacation. In the end, you were glad that Raihan got through your stubbornness and convinced you to take some well-deserved time off.

About fifteen minutes later, the door to the bathroom creaked open as Raihan walked back into the bedroom.

Your eyes lazily fluttered open, but they soon shot wide at the sight of your lover.

His hair was down from its usual ponytail, which was a rare sight in itself. Droplets of water trailed through the crevices of his perfect abs. You were sure he was doing it on purpose, but the towel wrapped around his waist hung dangerously low, exposing his V-line and leaving very little to the imagination.

Yeah. Judging by the knowing smirk on his face, he was definitely doing it on purpose.

You blushed at the fact that you had been caught openly gawking at him. You couldn't help it; he was absolutely stunning.

And, if you were completely honest with yourself, it had been a while since the two of you have had sex due to your overwhelming schedules. You would be lying if you said that you didn't crave his hands roaming all over your body, his skilled mouth sending you to cloud nine and that thick-

"What are you thinking about?" Raihan asked, a sly look on his face.

You shook your head, blush worsening. "Nothing. Put some clothes on, will you? You smug bastard."

"Fine, fine," he chuckled as he turned around to face his dresser.

You almost choked on your own breath when Raihan casually let his towel drop, giving you a perfect view of his backside.

And that perfectly sculpted ass. 

Was it even legal for one man to be so damn attractive? Had you not been practically high off of fatigue, you would have flung yourself out of bed to squeeze his ass.

"Are you done showing off?" You asked, red-faced and annoyed at the painful realization that your pent up sexual needs were slowly surfacing.

He peeked over his shoulder to look back at you. "Soon. I'm just picking what to wear," he said.

"Picking what to- oh for Arceus' sake, Raihan. Your boxer drawer is right in front of you, and you're going to your gym, so you'll obviously wear your gym uniform. You're just being a dork," you said.

Raihan's laughter echoed throughout the room as he finally picked a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He rummaged through his dresser, picking out his Dragon-type uniform. 

"I'm a handsome dork, though, right?" 

You hid yourself beneath the covers. "Yes, very," you mumbled.

Raihan shook his head, a smile on his face at your antics he slipped on his signature dragon hoodie, tied his hair and wrapped his orange bandana around his head. 

Walking over to your side of the bed, he pulled the covers off of you, looking down at you with an amused expression as he saw your blushing face.

"You're going to watch my match today, right?" He asked.

"Of course, I am. You know that I'd never miss one."

Raihan grinned, genuinely happy that he had your full support, even if you were at home. Although, when he cast a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand, he frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I wanna stay with you, but I should really head out," he said.

You nodded. "Yeah, I know. I wish you could stay in bed with me."

"Me too… nothing better than holding you tightly against me. The challenge is coming to a close, and I'll be all yours," he said.

"I love you so much," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

You would never get tired of Raihan's lips. His kisses made your body light on fire from the passion he poured into them. You wished that this particular kiss would have lasted longer. When his lips left yours, you couldn't help but nibble at your bottom lip. His kiss had left such a lingering feeling. You wanted more.

"I-I love you too," you said.

Raihan smirked, pleased that he seemed to have such a strong effect on you. He leaned in close to your ear, his warm breath sent shivers down your spine.

"I'll see you later, babe," he whispered before sending you a final wink and heading out of the bedroom.

You were left on the bed, completely flabbergasted and, quite frankly, frustrated. When you heard the front door to your home shut, you flopped back onto your bed with a groan.

Leave it to Raihan to be such a teasing flirt. He knew every one of your weaknesses, and he used them to his advantage. You shifted your hips, your hormones were getting the best of you.

Damn him. Of course, he had decided to work you up when he had to be away from you for a good portion of the day. It was all part of his little game. He enjoyed making you squirm.

He knew just how wild he could drive you with so little, whether it be flaunting his body, winking, smirking or giving you subtle touches.

You tossed and turned on your bed, trying to get comfortable, to no avail. Scandalous images of Raihan kept flashing through your mind, fueling your lust. You wouldn't be able to fall asleep in your current state. Perhaps you should take a cold shower? Although the relief would be much too temporary. Ten minutes of relief, give or take.

You reached for your phone that rested on your nightstand, ultimately deciding to distract yourself by scrolling through social media. As you scrolled, you stumbled on a selfie of Raihan that he had just posted. He was in front of his gym, flashing a grin and a thumbs up at the camera.

Perhaps it was your sexual frustration taking hold of you, but you were suddenly feeling very bitter towards Raihan. Why did he get to stay perfectly calm and collected while you were writhing in lust? 

You glared at your phone, clicking your tongue. You exited your social media and opened up a conversation with Raihan, and an idea had formed in your mind.

What if you were to give Raihan a taste of his own medicine, but upped it by a notch? Or five notches?

You smirked. It was time for Raihan to feel your frustration.

~~~~~~

Raihan stood in front of the young challenger, accompanied by his three gym trainers inside of Hammerlocke's vault. He grinned reassuringly at his challenger, hoping to set his mind at ease.

"Welcome, challenger! You see, my gym challenge is quite straightforward. You must defeat these three trainers that I have personally trained in double battles. Should you defeat all three of them, you will earn the right to face me in battle. Are you ready?"

The young boy nodded. "Yes!"

Raihan stepped back, a smile on his face. "Alright! Sebastian, you're up first."

Sebastian nodded and stepped forward; the battle commenced.

As Raihan observed the battle, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Out of curiosity, he glanced at who was texting him. He smiled when he saw your name. Not thinking much of it, he opened up your message. 

As soon as he did so, his eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He had nearly dropped his phone in shock.

_'I couldn't help but think how great your cock would feel inside of me right about now.'_

Raihan was caught completely off guard. He was usually the one to send you such scandalous messages. Needless to say, he was absolutely speechless. It didn't help that your message was so bold and straightforward. It was highly unexpected.

He blinked rapidly as he noticed that Sebastian had been defeated. He cleared his throat. "Time to face the second trainer! Come on, Camilia!"

As the second battle was undergoing, Raihan received another message from you. You were far from being done.

You sent him a photo of yourself, focusing on the lower half of your face, lightly biting your plump lips. Your chest was visible in the photo as you had pulled up your shirt slightly, showing off the lower half of your breasts. Your nipples remained hidden with the fabric of your shirt.

'I'd let you see more, but I'm not that nice.'

Raihan was fidgeting on his feet, audibly taking deep breaths as he tried to keep his composure. He ultimately decided to pocket his phone and try to ignore you to the best of his abilities.

However, images of him fucking you senseless kept coursing through his mind, making it difficult for him to keep it together. After all, he had the same pent up feelings as you did.

His phone kept buzzing in his pocket, making him bite his lip as he tried to fight his curiosity.

He had to be snapped out of his thoughts by his gym trainers, who had informed him that the challenger had won all three double battles. Raihan blinked at that. The challenger had beaten both Camilia and Aria? When did that happen? He was really lost in thought.

His gym trainers noticed his odd behaviour and were a little worried about him.

"Are you feeling okay? You're sweating. Do you have a fever?" Sebastian asked.

Raihan could only nod, not trusting his voice as he quickly excused himself to his locker room.

~~~~~~

Why did he do that?

Why did he make the mistake of looking at your other messages? Each one of them fueled his arousal by the second.

You had sent him a picture of you in a point of view shot. The camera was focused on your covered lower regions. Your legs were bent and spread, and your hand was inside of your underwear. You were touching yourself.

_'I wish you could touch me. You'd feel how soaked my pussy is.'_

Another picture followed. Focused on your face, your eyes were half-lidded and darkened with lust. You had a toy in your hands, giving the tip of the toy a lick.

_'It can't compare to you, but I guess this will have to do.'_

"Fuck…"

Raihan couldn't control his body anymore, his arousal had taken over. He panted heavily as his shorts were torturously tight. And he couldn't do a thing about his very large, very obvious erection as he had to face off against his challenger this instant. 

He couldn't stand on the pitch, in front of thousands, in this state.

He ultimately decided to wrap his hoodie around his waist, hoping to hide his predicament. He looked ridiculous, but he supposed that it was better than having his hard cock visible to the whole region.

He took a deep breath and headed to the pitch, where he wished the challenger the best of luck before distancing himself to begin the battle.

Raihan was feeling self-conscious; he sincerely hoped that the crowd was ignorant of what was going on with him.

During the battle, Raihan was even more aggressive than he usually was. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the spectators. But they seemed to be really into the attitude that Raihan was displaying.

Raihan's phone flew around him, as it usually did. But this time, instead of streaming his battle, his phone displayed even more messages from you.

_'You know that I'm watching your battle, right?'_

_'You look so riled up. What's wrong, sweetheart?'_

_'Bet your cock is throbbing. You can't wait to give me a good pounding, huh?'_

_'Better hurry before I make myself cum.'_

Raihan cursed under his breath as he felt himself throb uncomfortably. Raihan had never made such quick work of an opponent. His frustration, humiliation and lust had clouded his mind. He couldn't be bothered to give a shit about the battle. All he wanted was to go home and thrust his cock deep inside of you.

~~~~~~

When the front door slammed open, you were barely given the opportunity to say a single word as Raihan dragged you to the bedroom, promptly slamming you into a wall.

"Rai- hmph!"

You weren't given the opportunity to finish your sentence as Raihan's large hand covered your mouth, preventing you from speaking. Your eyes widened as he spread your legs, allowing him to press his large erection between them. You sucked in a breath as you felt him throbbing against you. Raihan was so aroused that you could feel pre-cum leaking through his shorts.

You were in trouble, and you knew it. The moment that you were slammed into the wall, you knew that you were going to get it. You didn't blame him. You had practically asked for it with the way you had been teasing him all day.

He hadn't even started ravaging you, but you could already feel extreme arousal coursing through your body with how imposing he was at the moment.

His half-lidded eyes glared at you with such intense frustration and desire. The way he was using his body to press you against the wall with his hand clamped over your mouth emphasized that he was in charge. And of course, his massive erection stood snugly between your legs, making you feel exactly what you were going to get.

"You feel that? This is what I had to deal with all fucking day, thanks to you. You think you're so fucking cocky, don't you? You won't be able to run that pretty little mouth of yours when you'll be choking on my cock," he said. 

"You wanted it so bad? You're going to get it, real good, princess," he said, his breath shook with every word.

His voice was deep and husky, with a commanding and dominant tone. There was no way out of this. As Raihan had said, you were going to get it, real good. 

In the end, it was what you wanted. You knew exactly what happened whenever you riled up your lover for such long periods, and you missed it, craved it even.

You ground on his erection, desperate for any form of satisfaction. However, you whined when Raihan removed his cock from its position between your legs.

"You're cute if you think that I'm actually going to let you get any kind of release after what you've done. Real fucking cute. No, I'm going to enjoy torturing you, as you did to me. I'm gonna enjoy watching that pretty little pussy throb so desperately, babe. Get on your knees, now," he growled as he removed his hand from your mouth.

"Yes sir…" you mumbled meekly.

You did exactly as you were told, sinking to your knees, licking your lips in anticipation as Raihan slipped his shorts off, allowing his cock to spring free. He was throbbing and glistening from a large quantity of pre-cum.

He cupped your cheek, locking eyes with yours. "The safe word is mango. Are you ready?" He asked.

Safewords were a must with Raihan, should he take his dominance too far. In fact, he was the one who insisted. After all, he loved you so much, and he would be devastated to hurt you.

You nodded, bracing yourself as you felt Raihan's hand move from your face to the back of your head, lightly gripping your hair. This was not going to be a gentle blowjob.

And it was not.

As soon as your lips parted, Raihan's cock was roughly thrust inside of your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. The hand that was gripping your hair prevented you from pulling away. You had to stretch your jaw quite a bit to accommodate his size.

True to his words, you were choking on his cock. He thrust his hips, roughly plunging his length in your mouth, thoroughly fucking your face. 

The sounds of Raihan's growls and your gagging echoed throughout the room. Saliva heavily dripped from your mouth as Raihan mercilessly had his way with you. 

Every so often, he pulled his cock away from your mouth, allowing you to breathe for a few seconds before ramming himself inside again.

"Fuck… look at me, yeah, that's it. Good girl," he groaned 

Eventually, his thrusts became frantic as his cock twitched from an upcoming orgasm. His hand pushed your head down, forcing you to swallow his cock in its entirety as he spilled his cum down your throat.

He was kind enough to let you catch your breath before scooping you into his arms and placing you onto your shared bed, immediately climbing over you. He was anything but gentle as he nearly ripped your clothes off of your body, taking off his own shirt as well.

You immediately spread your legs for him, eliciting a chuckle from him. Although, Raihan couldn't help but bite lip as he admired your body; how your chest was heaving and how wet and eager you were for him.

Just for him. You were all his.

He trailed his hands down your body, purposefully avoiding any sensitive area. He took great pleasure in hearing your desperate whimpers. He let his hands rest on your inner thighs, dangerously close to your throbbing heat. He couldn't help the cocky smirk on his features as he felt your legs shake.

You were so needy for him to pleasure you, you tried begging. "Please, Raihan. I-"

He didn't let you finish as he growled at you, squeezing your thighs. "Raihan? What happened to sir?"

"Please, sir. I need more… I'm so sorry for what I did. I was bad," you corrected yourself, hoping that your apology would earn you some form of contact. Your begging had earned you a low groan of approval from him. 

Raihan climbed on top of your body, resting his cock between your legs once again, making you whimper. The bastard made no move to enter you, he wanted to rile you up as you had done to him.

Raihan made good use of his fang, littering your neck with very visible marks. Your breath hitched every time he left a bite. He didn't give a shit if anybody noticed. For all he cared, that's what he wanted. He wanted people to take one good look at you and know that you were someone's territory, that you got the pounding of a lifetime.

His dominant and aggressive side came out as he sunk his teeth in various areas of your body, growling slightly whenever he did.

He used his tongue to soothe the stinging bruises he left, making you moan softly. His tongue felt absolutely heavenly, especially when he flicked your nipples, kneading your breasts all the while. 

Raihan soon pulled away, taking a few moments to admire his work. Your neck and upper body were littered with bite marks and filled with glistening trails of his saliva.

He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he felt your hips grind against his erection. He knew just how insane he was driving you as he had yet to touch you.

"Do you think that you deserve my cock?" He asked in a low tone.

"No, sir…"

"Hm, you don't. You really don't, but…" he trailed his thumbs along your outer labia, slightly parting your lips to expose your excitement. 

His fingers then pressed your clit, making you gasp at the sudden contact. His fingers made their way down to your entrance. He dipped his fingers deep inside of you, eliciting a throaty moan from you. Although, you nearly cried in desperation when he removed his fingers.

He inspected his fingers, dripping from your arousal. He licked his lips before licking them clean, smirking at you as he did. You gulped at his expression. He was such an attractive man.

"Damn, look at you… you're soaked. You want me that badly, huh? You want this big cock?" He said as he inserted the tip of his cock inside of you, but nothing more.

At this point, you were apologizing profusely to him, begging and pleading him to fuck you. You couldn't take it anymore, it was pure torture. Your body ached and burned.

Raihan chuckled at the pathetic state he had put you in. Especially when he removed the tip of his cock from you. You were a complete mess, crying out "Please, sir" over and over.

His hands gripped your hips, flipping you onto your stomach in one swift motion. He lifted your ass in the air, pressing your face firmly against the sheets, making you gasp in surprise.

"You're lucky I'm fucking horny for you right now," he said as he plunged his entire cock inside of you without warning, making you scream at the sudden intrusion. Although, his cock filled you up perfectly and provided much-needed contact.

"Keep your head down, got that? I'm gonna fuck you, real hard, and you're going to take it. Don't forget, I'm in charge."

They weren't hollow words. Raihan wasted no time in thrusting his hips at a rough pace. His cock plunged deep inside of you, continuously hitting that sweet spot. You could practically see stars at the dizzying pleasure that your lover induced. 

You were being relentlessly railed. Had your screams not been muffled by the sheets, you were sure that Hammerlocke, in its entirety, could have heard you.

Your tight, warm and wet cunt around his cock drove him mad, encouraging him to keep his powerful pace. Having you vulnerable underneath him, letting him do what he pleased to you was making his cock throb inside of you. He had been desperate for you all day, and this was worth it.

"You like that? You like being fucked hard?" Slower, yet more powerful thrusts followed his words for extra emphasis. 

You couldn't even find words to express yourself. You were an incoherent screaming mess as Raihan destroyed you.

When Raihan felt your walls throbbing around him, he slowed his pace. Torturously slow. He wasn't having any of it. You weren't to cum until he said so, no matter how much you were whining and whimpering.

"Noo…" you whined. "Please, I-I'm begging you. I need to cum. Please, let me cum!"

Raihan clicked his tongue. "Who's in charge?"

"Y-You are, sir," you whimpered.

With lust clouding your mind, you didn't think twice about your actions. And so, you dared defy him. You backed your hips onto him, moaning in delight when his cock hit your sweet spot again. However, you squeaked in surprise and slight pain when his hand gave your ass a hard smack.

"Oh, really? Fine. Don't you complain when you won't be able to function for a week," he growled with an undertone of mockery.

Once again, Raihan picked up his pace, fucking you fast and hard, showing absolutely no mercy. He reached between your legs to toy with your clit, rubbing rapid circles around it.

"Oh, f-fuck! I- cumming," you moaned loudly.

It didn't take you very long to have an earth-shattering orgasm from everything. However, Raihan made no move to slow down, even after you came. You were practically crying from overstimulation.

"T-Too much, too m-much!"

"Take it. You're going to take it until I fucking cum. It's your own damn fault," he growled between breaths.

And soon enough, he let out a loud, satisfied groan as his cock twitched inside of you. With one last rough thrust, he spilled his cum deep inside of you. It was such a satisfying feeling.

As soon as he pulled out of you, you collapsed. You were a panting and sweaty mess. It took a few moments for Raihan to regain his composure, but as soon as he did, he gently scooped you into his arms, peppering your neck in sweet kisses. 

"You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you, love?" He whispered in your ear, softly tracing little patterns on your arm.

You let out a lazy giggle. "No, that was amazing. I'm just a bit tired from the pounding you just gave me."

He chuckled. "No kidding, you'll be all sorts of sore."

You rolled your eyes, but you had a small smile on your face. "Can we take a bath together?" You asked.

Raihan pressed his lips to your forehead. "Yeah, I'd love to. Do you need me to carry you?"

"I can't feel my legs…"

He laughed, picking you up in his arms and making his way to the bathroom. He sat you on the edge of the bath as he ran warm water.

When the bath was ready, you hoped in, Raihan following suite, setting himself behind you. He rested his chin on your head as he massaged your shoulders, making you sigh contentedly.

"It's kind of funny, you know? You just go from being this aggressive sex god to an adorable little softie," you said.

"What can I say? You never fail to make me melt into a pile. I just love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
